botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Riftspace Drive
"Hyperspace, Quantum-Space, Null-Space, Third-Space, Jerk-Space and now Rift-Space?!? What's next? Closet-Space? Which reminds me, I need to see about one of those transcendental modification kits for my wardrobe..." ~R. Admiral Robert Nagishima, Head of Special projects development ---- What it is Sometimes referred to as the "Universal pocket Correspondence Drive" the name "Riftspace" comes from the experiments done that have similar spacial and sensor effects to spacial anomalies that have been called Rifts. For most of the known Universe this manner of travel is still experimental and theoretical, though some species encountered have demonstrated having drives that seem to work on this principal. Though usually such are spaceborne cultures or older races who have been traveling through space since before most of the current races were making simple tools out of rocks. What the drive does is create a pocket universe around the ship. What is in essence a micro-universe pocket around the ship, while at the same time forming a stability field to keep the potentially unknown physics of a micro-universe from interfering with the matter of the ship itself. When formed the entirety of the ship is pulled out of the universe making the ship simply disappear. Physics wise a lot of what actually happens is theoretically possible, however mechanically can be difficult to obtain, Those who study the concept have tried to explain, and without getting into the heavier mathematical equations for how it works, they have come up as such. When the Micro-universe is formed, due to a Quantum Resonance due to how it was formed, the physical universe that we perceive leaves a imprint representation on the Micro-Universe meaning that within the micro universe are representations of all points within the universe collapsed down to scale. Similar to a representative hologram model used for design or security. Altering the Micro universe does not affect the physical universe any more than waving your hand through a hologram makes the building it represents fall in half. The way movement is obtained from one point to another is that the micro universe is malleable and able to be warped. Expanded and compressed. Without a navigational system actual travel would be hazardous and random. The Navigational System is responsible for keeping track of what are known as Correspondence points. First the point of entry to maintain a frame of reference, and then locating the required point of Egress in relation to the point of entry. it will shift and refine these two points, and with a decent map of the physical universe can help refine the destination point by using other known correspondence reference points the same way someone hiking without a trail will use reference points such as mountains or rivers to refine the direction they are going. Once the point of Exit is confirmed, and locked in, the navigational system essentially collapses the Micro-Universe towards that point, at which time the Ship effectively collapses the pocket universe and is left behind at the corresponding location it collapsed into. Similar to a Spacefold drive in that the ship itself didn't technically move, only disappeared in one location and reappeared in another. Time moves at the same rate within the pocket universe as it does in Realspace, this is believed to be a by-product of the resonance between the two universes which is what makes navigating them possible. The only limit as to the time required for transit is dependent on how long it takes for the navigational system to determine the Corresponding points. Thus making transits back to a well known and navigated location far faster than working with less or unknown data. For those who use this as a form of navigation, it has been explained that they will take longer trips in stages. It's far easier to pinpoint a location relative to the Galactic plane than a specific location within the Galaxy itself. And then Using the Entrance point as a basis can then fine-tune the navigation to a Specific System. Rarely is it suggested to try and jump directly to the orbit of a planet, though it is claimed to be possible. Most modern researchers in the Milky Way have been unable to obtain a working model (or if they have obtained it, are keeping quiet as they try and study it) and those various races who have claimed to have such technology are hesitant it seems to share it with those who do not already have such. ---- Advantages & Drawbacks Being able to transit anywhere in the universe within a short matter of time (much less than a lifetime) is the key benefit. While within the Micro universe there is no way that the ship can be affected by any force from the physical universe. There is no need for a prescient navigator on board, and navigation can be handled mostly by automatic systems. In fact other than the sheer size of the "Map" involved, the navigation program is little more complex than a Global Positioning navigator making use of Position and landmarks to guide one properly. The Mechanics of Creating a Micro Universe, energy required and fields and the like are technically simple, it's believed that naturally occurring Pocket universes are created and destroyed throughout the Cosmos on a daily basis. The Spacial anomalous rifts that appear from time to time are believed to be a similar phenomena. And Quantum resonance between two items no matter the distance is a well known fact. The Difficulties are getting it all to work together and work together properly. The actual mechanics are (for races that have not yet developed such) rather complex. Also although the programming system for such navigation may be simple, the actual task of navigating and reading such a universe is presumed to require all manner of exotic materials to properly function. Without a functional navigation system, transiting from the physical universe to the micro universe and back would cause the arrival point to be pretty much entirely random. A ship may enter the Micro universe at one point and then find that the exit point is akin to rolling a die with near infinite sides to determine where they come back out. Meaning upkeep and checking of the navigational system is a major component of any transit. A breakdown of the navigational system while in transit could even cause the stored starting reference point to be lost and not only would you have little idea where you were, but no idea where you came from. Another potential problem is the stabilization field. Creating an entirely microtic universe means that various forces that may not mean anything in the physical universe could affect the matter within. Universal laws tend to shift and change in what amounts to being an unstable universe. And if the Field fails to maintain the stabilization of the ship and crew, it could be that this micro universe Solid matter is no different from Gaseous or responds as pure energy. Without a stabilization field keeping the mass within the pocket universe functioning as it should, all manner of things could happen, many of which would probably be non-survivable by the crew.